


Double Date, Double Busted.

by VictoryVManga



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Damn im bad at writing smh, Einar and Lorelei are both litttle shits together, Established Relationship, F/F, Korekiyo and Gonta do get busted tho ow, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, this shit goes down after Calming Your Anger fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryVManga/pseuds/VictoryVManga
Summary: Gonta and Korekiyo go on a "double date" with the Ultimate Fallen Angel Einar, and the Demon that possesses her, Lorelei, the "Demon of Love", the two truly just being unwanted third wheels, shit goes down.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 24





	Double Date, Double Busted.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop second fic that's once again short because I'm writing this at 2 a.m for some reason! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Einar (Ultimate Fallen Angel) and Lorelei (Demon Of Love) belong to me, these two bitches are my OCS <3

By now, Gonta and Korekiyo have rested well after a horny little fingering session, Korekiyo dozing off in Gontas lap, while Gonta also fell asleep as he was stroking Korekiyos smooth, greenish-black hair. As the two have awoken, they can hear Gontas phone buzzing. Gonta was the first to awaken.

Being as careful as he could be so he won't accidentally wake up his sleeping Kiyo, he reached out for his phone, looking at the spam of text messages sent by the one and only Einar, the Ultimate Fallen Angel, along with the spam messages by her Demon that possesses her, Lorelei.

_"Gontaaa! Yall gonna go on a date?" -Einar_

_"We could make it a double date uwu" -Lorelei_

_"Holy shit yeah that would be fun HEBSAHSBWA- wait we arent dating tho bitch" -Einar_

_"Why the key smash" -Lorelei_

_"Because yes" -Einar._

_"Shut it" -Lorelei_

_"Nah rjdsbhdjrbdjfr" -Einar_

Gonta sighed, he and Korekiyo know the two ladies, also being the only ones who knew of Lorelei's existence, as she keeps her existence hidden from the others. He wrote out a response.

_"Gonta will ask Kiyo, if Kiyo is okay with it, then we can go :D"_

He also thought of another thing to send to the two chaotic ladies.

_"But why Lorelei go with us? Lorelei is Demon, right? Wouldn't it be risky for Lorelei to show herself since she Demon?"_

Gonta could see that either Einar or Lorelei was the one typing.

_"Two Bitches is typing..."_

Lorelei was the one to respond to the question.

_"My, my, my Gonta, I am no ordinary Demon you see. I am the Demon Of Love. Now since you and Korekiyo are a couple and we are going on the date, as thanks for keeping my existence a secret even though you two know me, ill bless this date with my powers, so it shall go smoothly. And btw I have a Human form powers so then nobody shall know I'm really a Demon <3" -Lorelei_

_"Since when tf did you use text emotes" -Einar_

_"Since idk, forever" -Lorelei._

_"Wow, Gonta didn't know Lorelei has powers :0, Gonta will ask Kiyo if he wanna go on date!"_

After he finished typing, Korekiyo soon woke up from his nap. Gonta gently patted his head, waiting for him to be fully awake.

"Mmm...So I dozed off? Gonta? Are you awake by now...?" Korekiyo asked, feeling the gentle pats on his head.

Gonta nodded.

"Gonta is here, Kiyo darling. By the way, Gonta wants to ask Kiyo something."

"And what would that be?" Korekiyo asked him, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"Einar and Lorelei want to go on double date with Kiyo and Gonta, is Kiyo okay with it?" Gonta asked him.

Korekiyo took a moment to think over it, glancing at the clock for a moment, then back at Gonta, considering his decision after a minute or two.

"I suppose we could go. We don't have anything else to do anyway," he replied.

"Okay! Gonta will tell Einar and Lorelei." Gonta replied, texting the two once more.

Loreleis and Einar's replies by texts were basically a bunch of spam texts of excitement and happiness of their idea getting accepted, with the occasional bickering between the two. The two duos made their plans for the "double date", and set up a time to meet each other. Gonta and Korekiyo got ready for the small event, putting on their usual outfits, while Korekiyo also secretly stashed some lube, in case the two are to have sex. The two soon met up with the ladies.

Einar, a girl of average height, with black hair lined with lavender, white and red streaks, midnight blue eyes, and a seemingly fancy yet casual dress and leggings was with Lorelei, a Demon that looks like a middle-aged woman with huge boobs, brilliant long scarlet red hair that reaches waist down, wearing a fancy black dress, plus a red cloak accented with gold wrapped around her, and has beautiful ruby red eyes with heavy makeup on.

"Ah. Einar and Lorelei, good to see you two again." Korekiyo greeted the two, giving a small bow.

"Same to you, Ultimate Anthropologist," Lorelei replied, smiling. 

"And its good to see ya to Gonta, big giant guy," Einar said, looking up at him, as he was much taller than her.

"Good to see Einar to," Gonta replied, grinning.

"Anywaysss let's go to the restaurant, I'm hungry and wanting to start the dateee!" Einar exclaimed, dragging Lorelei by the wrist.

"Ah, of course, let us not waste to much time," Lorelei replied, following Einar inside.

Gonta and Korekiyo also made their way inside the building. The four got seated at a table, their orders taken, and were having a casual conversation like any normal date would go down. Only sometime later, Korekiyo felt horny, remembering the fact that he and Gonta weren't done with their sexual acts, they only got to the fingering part before they took their break. He wanted to finish it off, get it done, let Gontas dick be within him. He felt his face flush red, so he put a hand over the upper part of his face, his mask luckily covering the lower half of his face. 

"Kiyo, is something wrong? Are you having a heat stroke or something? I could ask the staff to turn the temp of the air down, I'm friends with the owner ya know." Einar asked him. 

_"I believe Korekiyo is feeling lust, but I won't hint it, oh yes this is so good!"_ Lorelei thought to herself.

"Is Kiyo okay...?" Gonta asked, pulling Korekiyo close to him.

"Ah yes, I'm fine. No need to do that Einar, I just feel tired from work, maybe it's taking a toll on me today...It wasn't an easy day after all." Korekiyo replied.

"Oki then. Let me know if you need anything. But you are lucky that you get to cuddle against your big giant boyfriend if you are tired!" Einar replied, pouting a bit,

Korekiyo giggled in response, relaxing against Gontas hold on him. He then had an idea. Korekiyo pretended to feel sicker from what Einar called his "heat stroke", collapsing against Gonta suddenly, putting a hand over his masked mouth. Gonta was slightly shocked in response, but he tried to stay calm. 

"Kiyo? Is something wrong? Seriously, Gonta wants to know!" Gonta whispered to him, extremely worried that Korekiyo may be actually sick. 

"Darling- I feel like I may need to vomit..." Korekiyo mumbled weakly, pretending to be sick.

Worried, Gonta quickly notified Einar and Lorelei of their situation, before rushing Korekiyo to the restroom. He got him and Korekiyo into a nearby stall, letting Kiyo vomit in the toilet if he needed to. Once that was all done, however, Korekiyo stopped pretending to be ill, back to his normal self, perfectly fine. Realizing what was going on, Gonta was confused and surprised.

"Kiyo? You weren't sick after all?" he asked him, perplexed.

Korekiyo giggled sheepishly. He was blushing even more, he was caught.

"Ah yes, it was fake...I just did that so we could be in here, somewhere more private," he replied.

He then leaned against Gonta again, feeling like a bitch in heat.

"Gonta, my darling...I can't take this anymore. This feeling of lust, it's heating me up...It's so much, I feel like I need to let go of it- Can we finish what we started earlier? I need you in me, please." Korekiyo begged his partner, losing his composure once more. 

Gonta sighed, kissing Kiyo's cheek gently, lifting him up to press next to his body, the smaller man wrapping himself around him in response. 

"Alright, if Kiyo wants it, Gonta will agree to give it to him."

Kiyo smiled, thankful that his partner understood him, even though he knew Gonta was the sweetest person ever to exist in his life. Before they started, he whispered into Gontas ear.

"Go all out, go rough on me. I know you would ask if I'm comfortable with it. I truly am, be merciless towards me, I won't give a damn, you know...I am a sadist. Please my darling, I'm desperate, you know that!" 

Gonta nodded in understanding, keeping a hand on Korekiyo's body while he quickly took off his belt and pants, freeing his own member from his boxers, before gently, yet quickly pushing his dick into his lover's ass.

The sudden feeling of pleasure caused Korekiyo to lose all composure he had left, letting out a pleasured moan, trying to muffle his sounds with a hand over his mouth in case anyone was within the bathroom, possibly overhearing them. Gonta had no hesitation at this point, he automatically moved his hips at a moderately fast, yet steady pace, the feeling of wetness and pure warmth around his dick felt so heavenly good, hearing the moans and pleas of pleasure from Korekiyo, a usually composed, collected and calm person to anyone else eye, made the moment even more satisfying.

Having sex in the bedroom would have Korekiyo usually the same composed and collected person he was, but having sex in public, while he was extra horny, desperate to be fucked, was an entirely different story. 

"M-Mmm, shit- Gonta! It feels good when you are rough like that, please! More...! N-Nnngh!" Kiyo moaned out, holding onto Gonta tighter, entirely losing himself to the pleasure of being fucked by Gonta's huge dick within him, knowing he was all Gontas lover.

The two soon pulled into a passionate kiss as they were in the heat of their sexual moment. Sloppy? For sure. Loving? Hell yes. Heavenly. For all sakes, yes. A satisfying moment only for the two to share. Korekiyo whining and moaning out occasional curses from the pleasure, sometimes almost screaming when Gonta hits his prostate, his weak point. Gonta quietly calling out Kiyo's name, groaning from the wetness and heat from his lover's insides, the feeling to heavenly to describe.

As Gonta and Korekiyo both felt so close to their climaxes, Gonta sped up the pace. Korekiyo held on tighter, his moans becoming slightly louder, yet he manages to keep at least somewhat quiet. Korekiyo moaned and whined from all the pleasure he was feeling, all from his beloved Gonta.

"Gonta, i'm close...! So close- Just cum in me, I'm all yours, just yours." Koreiyo told Gonta between whines and moans, trying his best to continue to hold onto his lover, trying his best to hold back the urge to cum, just so he could climax at the same time with his lover.

Gonta thrusts slowed, becoming more sloppy, before he called out Kiyo's name once more in his ear, before cumming in him, his semen pouring into his lover's insides, while Korekiyo also climaxed his semen ending up on Gontas clothes, but the two could care less. 

After such a heated, yet so blissful moment, the two rested for a moment, before they mutually decided to clean up. Gonta gently cleaning Korekiyo up, kissing him all over, giving him all the aftercare he deserved. Korekiyo accepted everything his dear Gonta gave him, loving how he was given the aftercare, by someone as sweet, gentle, and caring as Gonta.

After they were done cleaning, Gonta opened the stall door room, the two going to come out and join Einar and Lorelei again.

Only to find the two girls at the front of the door, giving the two dagger glares of _"you are both fucked"_.

Gonta and Korekiyo had a terrible realization: _They were busted all along._

"Sike you two motherfuckers in heat." Einar and Lorelei told the two, in perfect unison.

The rest was probably embarrassing history for the couple...

**Author's Note:**

> This shit took me an hour to write, it's now 3 a.m, why did I bother to write this horny fic- Nonetheless, I hope yall enjoy this one, feel free to comment down uwu, I would love some comments. About time imma sleep.
> 
> (Yes the lube was forgotten bc Gonta and Kiyo be thAT desperate at the time yeet)


End file.
